A lighting apparatus, such as a lamp, is typically installed in a vehicle. Such a lighting apparatus for a vehicle is typically designed to assist a driver to secure a field of vision by increasing surrounding illumination intensity, or to notify people outside the vehicle regarding a current driving state of the vehicle.
In particular, common lighting apparatuses for a vehicle include a head lamp which emits light toward the front of the vehicle, and a rear lamp which is mounted at the rear of the vehicle to indicate the direction of travel of the vehicle or to notify the operation or non-operation of a braking operation of the vehicle.